


I have a big crush on you

by mvh_whitethorn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvh_whitethorn/pseuds/mvh_whitethorn
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	I have a big crush on you

Feyre couldn’t really identify the moment it had all changed. Sure, Rhys had always been her best friend and confidence booster, and Feyre had always been his cheerleader and study partner since his dumbass couldn't decide if math made sense or not, but there was a line in the sand, one that was never crossed on either side. Rhys, although a flirt, wasn’t romantic with her. He had had his fair share of girlfriends over the years, but never showed any genuine interest for her. 

Feyre didn’t understand the dating world at all. She was a complete failure at all things “smooth” and “lovey-dovey”. Her first boyfriend, Issac, was a sweet guy, but in all honesty, they had just become fuck-buddies in the loosest terms. Tamlin, her latest significant other, was a mistake from beginning to end. What she thought was love had ended up being lust and possessiveness. Although he was never violent, Tamlin wasn’t the one for her. It didn’t take long for Feyre to realize her own lack of feelings, so Tamlin was on his way within the month. 

To sum it up, Feyre had never been in a serious relationship, but Rhys was slowly changing her mind on the subject. 

Feyre figured it had all started during movie night a couple of months ago. Feyre and Mor had snuck into the boys' dorm at Velaris U, planning on watching a show and playing some board games with Rhys, Cass, and Az. But the bat boys had other plans. Cass had snuck in some very expensive wine and Mor wasn’t one to pass up free liquor. She had stolen a bottle for herself and within the hour, was knocked out on the kitchen floor, Cass and Az not too far behind. 

Rhys had chuckled at their antics while Feyre slowly sipped on a small glass of her own. Rhys had moved Mor to his bedroom and the two drunkards, happily singing to each other at the sink, moseyed their way to their respective bedrooms. Rhys had then cleaned the mess in the kitchen while Feyre tidied up the forgotten Monopoly game that she had been sorely losing at despite all the help and extra cash from Rhys (of course he was the banker. A terrible banker at that). 

The gang hadn't even started the movie they had chosen for that night, Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice, Feyre’s favorite romance of all time. Saddened by the glowing screen, Feyre had plopped on the couch and pressed play, turning the volume down so as to not wake the children. 

Rhys had padded over and flung himself next to her, pulling a blanket over their legs. 

“You sure you’re up for watching this?” Rhys questioned. He had noticed that her eyes were drooping already. “We can watch it tomorrow.” 

Feyre had shaken her head aggressively, “No. We are watching Mr. Darcy swoop Elizabeth off her feet right now.” 

Rhys had chuckled but snuggled in, flicking the lamp off. The movie had been playing for some time before Feyre had noticed that Rhys was snoring. A soft breath of air, then a quiet whistle. Feyre’s heart had begun racing, something she had never experienced before. She’d rested her hand against her chest, feeling the rhythmic thumping increase. Her cheeks had flared with heat. Did she...like Rhys? No. They were best friends. But, then why was she so bothered by his peaceful, sleeping state?

As Feyre’s mind had spiraled, Rhys had shifted and rested his head on her shoulder. Feyre had practically erupted. Her skin had been on fire and everything had been thumping wildly. What was she supposed to do? She hadn’t dared move. But she had thought her heart was about to beat out of her chest. 

Just as Feyre had entered full-on panic mode, Rhys had murmured her name softly. “Feyre…Feyre…”

Gods he was adorable. Resisting the urge to crumble from the pureness before her, Feyre had brushed his fluffy, onyx hair with her fingers. The smooth strands had caressed her palm as she had played with his luscious locks. Feyre had realized she could do this forever and be perfectly content. 

A small smile had graced Rhys’s features and Feyre had melted. Deciding against her better judgment, Feyre had maneuvered herself just right so that Rhys had been half draped across her, his head resting against her chest. She had swung her feet up so she could lay across the couch and then settled. Rhys had been curled into her side, the two of them entwined on the cushions. Feyre had watched a couple of minutes of the movie before her eyes had closed for the night. The last thing Feyre remembered that night was Mr. Darcy chasing Elizabeth through the rain, his confession spilling from his lips. 

That next morning, Feyre had woken with a pair of muscled arms circling her. Soft sniggers had been heard above her as she had slowly peeled her eyes open. Cassian and Az had been staring at her. Her on top of Rhys. Red had shot to her cheeks and Feyre had been thoroughly horrified. Rhys, who had already been awake, had just been staring at her face. It was then that she realized Mor was snapping pictures of their entwined form from the sitting chair. 

“Don’t worry Fey,” Mor had chirped, swiping through her phone, “I made sure to avoid getting pictures of you with drool.” The boys had howled at the commentary and Rhys had snorted. 

Still trying to process what the hell was happening, Feyre had rubbed at her eyes and looked down at Rhys’ chest. There, for everyone to see, had been a pool of drool. Oh, gods. Let death take her swiftly she had pleaded. Fully sitting up and moving from his embrace, Feyre had met Rhys’ piercing gaze and had noticed a faint blush across his cheeks. 

“I am...so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep and then I drooled on you and now you’re probably late to class and-” 

Rhys had interrupted her kindly, “Feyre. It’s okay. Take a deep breath. I fell asleep too. I hope you rested well.” A small wink had been thrown her way and Feyre had sunk further into her grave. 

Later in the car, once Feyre and Mor had finished breakfast and snuck back to their vehicle, Mor told Feyre the whole story. Rhys had woken up an hour before her but refused to move an inch. Cass and Az had walked in first and were about to beg Rhys for a plate of pancakes when he had revealed Feyre, nestled into his chest, hidden underneath a blanket. The two had rushed into Rhys’ room to drag Mor from her slumber and show her the juicy scene. 

Weeks later, Feyre had tried to forget the entire ordeal. But every time she looked at Rhys, she remembered the feeling of his hair and faint blush that morning. 

So now, she had a major crush on her best friend and had no idea if he felt the same. And to add to her problems, she was completely inexperienced at confessing and all that jazz. She refused to speak with Mor, due to the amount of teasing that flowed from her loud mouth all hours of the day.

It was an endless string of: “Oh I can't wait to be a bridesmaid at yours and Rhys’ wedding, Fey! What's the color theme?” or “Just because I'm Rhys’ cousin, doesn't mean I don't want all the explicit details.” 

Mor and Az were out on the “I need help confessing my feelings to Rhys” checklist, Az being too attached to Mor to keep a secret. So that left Cassian, the asshole that was both genius and idiotic. Who knew what to expect with him? He could be a romantic scientist that held all the secrets to her love life, or he could join in on the teasing and accidentally spill the news to Rhys after one too many beers. 

Feyre made her decision after her last class of the day, hopping into her beat-up Volkswagen and heading to Cassian’s shared dorm. Feyre knew Rhys was in class and Azriel was at work until around six. She had time. 

She had texted Cass beforehand, letting him know she was dropping by, so when she knocked on the door, it opened immediately. Cass held a bottle of beer in each hand and motioned her inside. 

“Are both bottles for you, or are you going to be a generous host and share?” Feyre pointedly glared at his hands. 

“Well…I was going to share before you started ridiculing me, Fey.” Cass pouted like the puppy dog he was and held out the unopened beer. Feyre nodded at his antics and clutched the bottle tightly, yanking it away before he could change his mind. She popped the cap off and took a large gulp, preparing herself for the worst. 

“Sooooo…?” Cass urged her on with his hands, “you stop by the dorm for a beer. Anything else or are you just here to bother me?” 

Feyre huffed but continued at full speed, not letting any of the doubt creep in before she could finish. “I really need your advice, Cass.” 

“Wise to counsel with the almighty. I am proud you have come to your senses about my capabilities,” Cass stroked a fake beard. “Continue my pupil.” 

“Fine. Well..I-um,” She covered her face with a hand, embarrassment already drowning out her confidence. Come on Fey she told herself, you’ve got this. “Here I go I guess. But mind you, I was going to talk to Mor about this, Cass, due to your levels of immaturity and unexpectedness, so I sure hope I made the right decision. I have, like, a huge crush on Rhys and I have no idea what to do about it, and I feel like he doesn't feel the same, but I sure hope he does, and I need your help telling him because I am just so inexperienced. I really like him and he makes me happy but I can’t properly speak around him and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.”

Once the words were out, a weight lifted from her shoulders. Taking a few deep breaths, Feyre looked back up at Cassian but paused at his expression. A smug smirk. No “Aweee you’re in love with my best friend and I’ll help you two get together” look. The wickedly humorous intent behind his stupid face made her blood run cold. What the hell was she thinking? 

“Well Fey, I’m honored you trusted me with this terrible secret,” Cass expressed, a hand clutching his chest, “but it seems you’ve already done most of the hard work.” He nodded over her shoulder and his smirk grew into a full-on deviled grin. 

“Oh gods, he’s right there isn't he?” Feyre didn’t even need to see Cassian's response to know it was true. She could just feel the ego pouring from behind her. 

Slowly turning, Feyre met Rhys’ piercing stare and flushed. Rhys was casually leaning against the wall, sweatpants, and sweatshirt adorning his muscled form. While his facial expression showcased a shit-eating grin the gods could marvel at, his eyes glowed with subtle joy. 

“Well, I’m out lovebirds. I’ll be back soon though so don’t go violently fucking each other on every surface in here, got it? I eat on that table and I sleep on that couch.” Cass gave a pointed look at Rhys, then directed his glare at her. 

“What the actual hell Cass!?” Feyre was preparing to beat the shit out of her friend but he dashed to the door, keys in hand before she could catch him. 

Rhys chuckled at her rage but silenced himself at her fiery look. Good, at least he realized how pissed she was. 

“What do you have to say for yourself? Sneaking up on me, and why aren’t you in class? I made sure to come during your busy schedule.” Feyre slowly turned back around, quickly shuffling through her options of where the best place for a grave would be around here. 

“First off,” Rhys grunted, folding his arms over his chest, “I took a sick day because I had a terrible migraine this morning,” He paused, a small smirk creeping onto his lips before he spoke again. “Although, seeing you Feyre darling, made it go away.” Slick bastard. 

“Second, I did not sneak up on you. I was coming to the kitchen for some water when I heard you ranting on and on. So I came to listen and tease you of course.” 

“Are you still going to tease me, Your Highness?” Feyre growled. 

“Well after I heard all the delightful things you were saying about me, I’ve decided teasing would not do me any good,” Rhys slowly made his way towards her.“You see, I have a really big crush on you too.” 

Feyre’s heart stuttered. Maybe she heard him wrong? Rhys had a crush. On HER? Feyre might as well have shot straight to heaven. Holy gods. 

He stood before her, his massive frame towering over her small form. Rhys reached out a hand and held her’s delicately, his thumb gracing over her palm and tracing her fingers. His other hand lifted to her cheek and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, tucking the curl behind her ear. 

“And I have no idea what to do,” Rhys finished off. He smiled shyly, bowing his head away from her. Welp. She really loved this one. 

Feyre strengthened herself, finding the courage she’d almost lost earlier, and raised her hand up to cup his cheek, caressing his defined cheekbone. She raised herself up on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Feyre smiled at her boldness and pulled from his embrace, making her way towards the front door. Rhys just stood there staring at her in shock, his hands slack and his eyes wide. 

“If you want the rest of that kiss Rhys,” Feyre told him, opening the front door, “you’ll have to come and catch me.” 

Rhys stood for a second more, getting his wits about him, before grinning and scrambling towards her. Feyre let out a screech and ran down the hall, Rhys hot on her tail. Just as she reached the bottom floor, sprinting wildly towards the front, Rhys grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his embrace, tickling her sides. 

“Gotcha Fey.” 

Rhys turned her towards him and looked her dead in the eye. A moment later, Rhys was kissing her, and Feyre was kissing him back. 

Breathless huffs of air left their mouths and Feyre brushed a hand along his forehead, feeling a strange warmth radiating from his skin. Breaking away suddenly Feyre stared at him, pupils enlarged and limbs quivering. He didn’t look too good. 

“Rhys?” 

“Yes, darling?” 

“You have a fever.”


End file.
